


Letters To My Love

by LokiTheFox



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To Loki -  
> Darling, dearest, dead.

The sickening sound of bone snapping made you want to vomit. Instead, what came out of your throat was a scream. It was full of sorrow, fear, and pain. Tears spilled from your eyes and ran down your cheeks, mixing with the blood that stained them and dripped off your chin.

The Mad Titan let your lover’s limp body slip from his grasp and hit the ground, lifeless. Another scream ripped its way out of your throat and it hurt. It didn’t hurt as much as seeing the sight before you, though. You could feel yourself start to hyperventilate and watched as Thanos disappeared, leaving you and Thor to mourn.

You crawled as quickly as you could to Loki’s body and let your head fall to his chest. You couldn’t stand to look at his emotionless face and unblinking eyes. Nothing felt real in this moment and you were expecting to wake from this nightmare in a cold sweat. Loki would be beside you, holding you and whispering comforting words. It didn’t happen though. You sobbed loudly on his chest, wishing to feel it fall and rise. Like when you’d snuggle with him in bed or on the couch.

His arm would wrap around you lovingly. This time, it didn’t.

He would place a gentle kiss on your forehead. This time, he didn’t.

He’d whisper a quiet ‘I love you’ in your ear before you felt sleep take you. This time, he didn’t.

You wished this was just a trick. One of his cunning plans maybe. This time, it’s not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> My love for you shall live forever.  
> You, however, did not.

Everyone around you was being reunited with their loved ones. They all cheered and hugged while shedding happy tears. All while you and Thor stood holding each other shedding tears of pain and sorrow. The lump in your throat hurt, as did your heart. You chest heaved as you cried on Thor’s shoulder, and he on yours.

You expected Loki to pop in with a grand entrance or something amidst all the chaos. Thor kept telling you his death was for real this time but you didn’t want to believe it. Loki has faked his death so many times now, it would be just like him to surprise you and say something snarky. He didn’t.

Thor’s body trembled from his sobbing and your embrace around him tightened. He didn’t want to believe his own words when he told you Loki isn’t coming back. It pained him immensely to say it, but deep down, he knew it was true.

The Mad Titan’s words played over and over in his head like a broken record,

“There are no resurrections this time.”

His family is gone. His home is gone. He has nothing left. He let it all sink in until he came to a realization. He still has you, his brother’s love. That makes you his family, he decided. His arms tightened around you, scared he would instantly lose you too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> I would much prefer it if you were alive and well.

You sat alone in the room that you once shared with Loki. It has been months since Thanos was stopped but the tears never stopped flowing. The pillow Loki slept on no longer smelled like him. His belongings, like books and clothes, remained where he last left them. At first you kept them this way to make it seem like he was still around, like he had left his book sitting open to go make his favorite cup of tea. Now they sat there collecting dust. You couldn’t bring yourself to even look at them for too long.

Thor suggested just packing them in a box and putting it away somewhere. The thought of just shoving his stuff into a box and forgetting it in the back of your closet pained you, so you refused. He understands, of course. You both were madly in love and he knows exactly how you’re feeling. He has felt it many times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Loki -  
> My love flew like a butterfly  
> Until death swooped down like a bat  
> As the poet Emma Montana McElroy said: That’s the end of that.

Sometimes, in your dreams, Loki’s blank, staring eyes haunted you. He was there, alive and smiling, but his eyes were stuck, unblinking and empty. It terrified you and he’d ask you why you won’t look at him, why won’t stop crying. You never uttered a single word to him, only sobbed. He’d pull you into a hug but you couldn’t feel it. His voice always came out shaky like he was about to cry and he ask, “Don’t you love me, anymore?”

Still, you didn’t answer. Of course you still love him but you knew this wasn’t actually him.

You woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Your heart was pounding in your chest, feeling as if it was trying to escape. The darkness of your room frightened you. You felt as if you feel his lifeless eyes were still on you. The thought made you shudder. Heaving a sigh, you closed your eyes again and tried to calm yourself. However, you knew there was no getting back to sleep now.

After a few minutes of just laying there, you decided to turn on your light. That might make you feel a little better. You threw off your blanket, swung your legs over the side of the bed, and quickly made your way to the light switch. As soon as light flooded the room, your eyes fell on the book resting on his nightstand.

It made you realize you’re having these nightmares because you are refusing to let go. Refusing to get over it. Refusing to move on. Refusing to try and be happy.

You sighed as you knew what you had to do. Tomorrow, you’d contact Thor and ask him to help you pack away Loki’s things. There’s no way you’d be able to do it yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> You will always be in my heart,  
> In my mind,  
> And in your grave.

Since you weren’t able to get Loki’s body back, you and Thor made a makeshift grave for him. Thor explained to you how they handle things on Asgard but he did this for your sake.He had to admit that it helped him a bit too. 

Once a week, you both would visit the grave, pay your respects, and then talk to it as if you were actually talking to Loki. You’d tell him how things were going, how much you both miss him, and tell him how much you love him.

Shortly after this, your nightmares stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> When we met my life began.  
> Soon afterward, yours ended.

Every so often, you would reminisce about the days when you first met Loki. It made you smile to remember how he was immediately taken to you. You were both smitten but you decided it would be fun to play hard to get. He really enjoyed your games and teasing.

One day, he couldn’t take it anymore. The games were going on for too long, in his opinion. As soon as he had you alone he made his move. Trapping you against the wall, he pressed his body against yours and kissed you like his life depended on it. That was when you finally gave in.

The memory made you smile until you realized you’d never be kissed like that again. No one would ever be able to make you feel the way he did. Every time he looked at you it was like he was falling in love all over again. Every time he kissed you, even if it was just a small peck, you feel every ounce of love pouring out of him. It was overwhelming at first but you loved it. Every time he held your hand it was so gentle. He was never as soft with anyone else as he was with you.

A few tears slipped from your eyes and you were quick to wipe them away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> When we were together I felt breathless.  
> Now you are.

You thought the nightmares were over. Everything was fine for a while until you started having a reoccurring dream.

It always started out happy. You and Loki were cuddling in the couch, reading your favorite books. His arm would be wrapped around you while your head rested on his shoulder. It was peaceful, just like it used to be.

Suddenly, Loki’s body would start shaking and he’d start gasping for air while grabbing at his neck. There wouldn’t be anything there but you could see bruises appearing. Tears streamed down your face as you cradled his head and begged for him to keep breathing. He could only make gasping and wheezing noises as his eyes grew wide with fear. Then, there’d be a loud, sickening snap and he’d stop moving. Those lifeless and empty eyes stared up at you as you couldn’t do anything but scream.

Every night for two weeks, you’d wake up sobbing. You never told anyone. The nightmares faded away on their own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> Summer without you is as cold as winter.  
> Winter without you is even colder.

A whole year has gone by. The seasons passed by quickly and none of them felt the same. On hot nights your bed still felt cold without him. Sometimes you opt to sleep on the couch and someone would always woke you up in the morning. They’d gently shake your shoulder and their eyes would be full of pity.

On the cold nights your bed was colder. Like you were sleeping in the snow. Those were the nights it was the hardest to sleep. You’d shut your eyes so tight and imagine Loki wrapping his arms around you to keep you warm. You could practically feel him. But, when you opened your eyes his side of the bed was empty.

You imagined how peaceful he used to look in his sleep. He’d lay so close to you, you could feel his breath across your skin and you always found it comforting. His arms stayed wrapped around you then entire night while his legs tangled with yours.Now, you’re laying there with your arms wrapped around yourself, legs pulled up as far as they could go to keep yourself warm. It didn’t seem like you’d ever get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> Our love broke my heart,  
> and stopped yours.

Loki’s heart beat always soothed you. It also told you how happy he was even though he seemed calm on the outside. You’d snuggle with him and lay your head on his chest and tell him you love him. Those three words always sent his heart racing but he’d say he loves you too, call you darling or dear, and kiss the top of your head.

The heartbeat you’re hearing right now belongs to Thor. When he found you crying alone in your room he was by your side in an instant.

“Do you think I’ll ever move on?” You asked with a sniffle.

Thor’s heartbeat sped up. He wasn’t sure what to say. He has heard the expression ‘time heals all wounds’ but it he wasn’t sure how true that was. He hasn’t fully recovered either.

So, he told you the truth. “I don’t know.”

Tears formed in your eyes at his words. He held you tighter as your sniffles turned into sobbing. Your whole body shook and it was too much for him. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore so he let them spill down his face.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

He sorry for the the things he said to Loki. He’s sorry for being right the entire time. Sorry for not being able to save him. Sorry he can’t ease your aches and pains. Sorry he can’t bring Loki back.

If you could manage to get a few words out you’d tell him he has nothing to be sorry for. But the only thing you’re able to right now is cry.

You both cried until you fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> When we first met, you were pretty, and I was lonely.  
> Now I’m pretty lonely.

Crowded rooms never felt like they were actually crowded to you anymore. Even at a party Tony would host you felt lonely. You grew to be standoffish but you kept going so you could fool your friends, and maybe yourself, that you were fine.

You glanced across the room to see Thor conversing with a few of the other Avengers. He was t being talkative like usual. His smiles didn’t last long and he mostly nodded his head. You missed how his smiles used to brighten up any situation.

“Hey!” Came a voice from beside you.

You turned to see a guy you’ve never met before. This kind of thing has happened a few times before. Loki never gave the guy a chance to get his next words out because he would appear behind him and give him a smile. Not a sweet smile, though. One that told him he’d make him regret even looking in your general direction.

Now, you’re left to fend for yourself.

“I don’t want any company.” You told him bluntly.

“I just want to have a little chat is all!” The guy laughed sat in a chair next to you. You quickly got up and moved to the next chair over. “Come on! Can I at least buy you a drink?”

“No.”

“Look, you should treat someone so rudely when they’re just trying to be nice to you. Don’t you have any manners?” He jabbed a finger at you accusingly.

You opened your mouth to say something but you were interrupted.

“I believe you’re the one who needs some manners.” Steve said, clapping the guy on the shoulder and keeping his hand there firmly. “For someone who is trying to be nice, you sure are being rude.”

The guy started trembling when he saw who it was and quickly apologized to you before scampering off. You said your thanks to Steve and he made sure you were okay before going off to find the others. Of course, you told him you’re fine but he didn’t seem convinced. Still, he let you be.

You wished you could have called out to him to have him stay with you but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. So, you returned to your bubble of loneliness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> Dead women tell no tales.  
> Sad men write them down.

You decided to see a therapist so you could vent to someone who was actually trained to help you. She walked you through the stages of grief. The stage she said you’re on is the depression stage. Next, you’d learn to accept what happened. You thought that was pretty dumb because you’ve already accepted that Loki is dead. You just want to be happy again.

“Is there anything special you’d do for each other to remind the other how much you love them?” She asked. It felt like a weird question but you answered anyway.

“We’d write love letters to each other and hide them for the other to find.” You smiled at the memory of finding your the first one. You wrote one back and hid it in one of his books. After that, it became a thing you did all the time. But, he never got a chance to find the last one you hid. You totally forgot about it and wondered if you still had one to find as well.

When you got home searched high and low but found nothing. You made your way to the pantry and pulled out an old box of tea. You were never much a tea drinker but you kept it well stocked for Loki. Opening the box, you spotted the last letter you had written for him. It listed every thing you loved about him, what attracted you to him, and a few reasons he should stop being a stick in the mud and let you get a dog. You laughed at that part.

It’s too bad you’ll never hear his response.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> No one could extinguish my love, or your house.

“What’s this?” Thor asked picking something up and showing it to you.

He came over to check on you. Usually checking on you meant living with you for about a week or two because he couldn’t handle being alone much longer. You didn’t mind at all.

“It looks like folded paper.” You replied, taking it from him. “Where did you find it?”

“I turned on your gaming machine because I wanted to play the game where you play as the woman and there are robot dinosaurs but, when I opened the game container this fell out.”

“Maybe it’s just the receipt from when I bought the game.” You said and began unfolding it. It was instantly obvious it wasn’t the receipt.

Your mouth fell open when you read the only four words on the paper, “Will you marry me?” It was written in Loki’s neat handwriting.

Thor panicked when he saw you start crying. He took the paper from you and his heart dropped. You sank to floor, unable to handle the situation.

He was going to ask you to marry him? And he hid it in your favorite video game case, too. Your tears flowed uncontrollably and Thor pulled you into his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Loki -  
> I cherished, you perished.  
> The world’s been nightmarished.

You waited and waited and waited for the day you could look at something that reminded you of Loki without crying. Nothing seemed to be getting better with time. In fact, it was getting worse. You quit the Avengers and withdrew into your house. No one has seen you in months, not even family.

You didn’t mean to let it overtake you. It just… happened. There were times when you would stay in bed for days, only getting up when you needed to eat something. Some days, you wouldn’t eat at all. It left you feeling light headed and even though your stomach was empty, you felt like vomiting. 

Out of everyone, only Thor made an effort to keep in contact with you. There’s no way he could let the last person he considers family to just waste away by herself in her house. He bought you food and urged you to leave the house every once in a while. You only agreed if he’d go with you. He agreed, of course, and you both got into the habit of taking a walk in the park a few times a week. 

Without Loki, you felt like you couldn’t bare the world any more. He was your world and your world was killed right in front of you. You’d never forget the way his body went limp. How he was tossed aside like a rag doll. How his eyes stared up at everything but saw nothing. You remembered the frightening nightmares you had of his dead eyes staring right through you. You finally understood that you’d never get to move on. 

It’s only going to get worse from here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things.”  
> ― Lemony Snicket, Horseradish

“Hi, Loki.” You greeted the grave with a sad smile. “I thought I’d come by myself this time. But, don’t worry, Thor will be here next time.”

You kneeled by the gave and ran your hand over the stone where Loki’s name was engraved.

“I miss you so much.” You sighed. “Lately, all I can think about is how much I miss your touch.” You swallowed away the lump in your throat and blinked away your tears. “Remember when you were first brought to the compound?” You asked with a light chuckle. “That was the day we met and you flirted with me every chance you got.”

Your kneeling position was starting to hurt so you plopped your butt down on the dirt, then scooted over to lean on the stone.

“That cheeky smile you always have me when you’d make me blush was cute. Oh, but, heaven forbid I call you cute! You’re ‘devilishly handsome!’” You giggled.

You pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and cuddled with it as you talked.

“Ya know? I really miss finding your love letters around the house. I really loved doing that. Yours always made me blush and I felt I could never put into words how much I love you. You seemed to do it flawlessly every time, though. I still have all of them.”

You went quiet for a bit, just playing with blade of grass in your hand. You tried imagining what Loki’s replies would be. He’d definitely correct you himself when you called him cute. When you brought up the day you met you could imagine him sighing and fondly think about that day too. He’d say something about how your beauty took his breath away. He always said stuff like that and it had you giggling girlishly and blushing every time. For the love letters, he’d say he misses those too. It was something he started and he happily kept it going.

“Speaking of those letters,” You began, “I found- well, Thor found it actually. There was a letter from you asking me to marry you.” You took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I would have said yes.”

A tear slipped down your cheek and you wiped it away quickly. “Is it harsh to say I didn’t think you’d ever ask because of our situation? I’m a human. I probably won’t even live to a hundred. I… I honestly thought I would die before you, but…” you trailed off and more tears fell.

“Sometimes, I come home and still expect you to be there, waiting to greet me with a hug and kiss. God… I miss your kisses. Your hugs were so… comforting. I felt safe with you.”

Your tears were streaming uncontrollably down your face now. You had to take a minute to calm yourself to speak again.

“I feel like my life is a complete mess without you! I quit the Avengers because I couldn’t take it anymore and I didn’t bother to keep in contact with them. I feel like I can’t function properly. Nothing matters anymore because you were whole world and now you’re gone. I’m not sure how much longer I can be without you. It’s already been too long, way too long!”

You shot up from your spot and paced angrily a few times. It wasn’t helping at all. There probably isn’t anything that can help you at this point. But, if it wasn’t for Thor and your support or each other, you probably wouldn’t be here right now. He kept you going. He’s been what’s keeping you sane all this this time.

You stopped pacing and fell to your knees in front of the stone. Your face buried in your hands as you sobbed.

“Every day I have to live without you is agony.”


	15. Letters To My Love (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I said I’m quitting! But!!! There’s no way in hell I’m not writing a fix it fic for Endgame! I did the best I could and I stayed with it for as long as I could because I knew if I put it down I wouldn’t go back to it! Sorry if it’s bad. At the last minute I decided to make this part of the Letters To My Love series. So, I hope you enjoy! Now, please excuse me while I go back into my hole.
> 
> Pairing: Loki x Reader
> 
> Warnings: !!!!!ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!!
> 
> Word count: 1,683

Your heart was beating so hard in your chest you were sure it would burst at any moment. Is this even real, or some cruel joke your brain is pulling and it’s some kind of dream? All these years without Loki, thinking you’d never see him again, and now you’re just a few minutes away of changing that.

A clap on your shoulder startled you out of your thoughts and your turned to see Scott. He smiled and gave your shoulder a supportive squeeze. “Hey, you got this! I know it!”

You couldn’t help but smile back at him. His optimistic attitude helped ease your worries slightly. “Y-yeah, You’re right.” You sighed. “I’m just time traveling back to the moment my whole world was taken from me.” You half joked with a weak laugh.

“Hey, look at me.”

You tried to look confident as you made eye contact but it was clear he could see right through you.

“Repeat after me, I can do this!”

“Scott-“

“No, no, it’s ‘I can do this!’”

“Come on-“

“I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!”

“Okay, okay!” You laughed and lightly shoved his shoulder. “I can do this.”

“That’s what I like to hear! Now, go get your alien boyfriend!” With that, he gave you quick hug rushed back over to everyone who was huddling behind the computers. Ever since Thor left, Scott took it upon himself to make sure you were okay. Cassie became somewhat of a little sister to you and you were very grateful to them both. They didn’t have to sacrifice their time on you but it really meant a lot to that they cared.

“Are you ready?” Dr. Pym asked.

You gave Scott a glance, who gave you a supportive thumbs up, and nodded. “Yeah, good to go.”

“Are you sure?” Asked Bruce, with worry written all over his face. “You don’t seem like it. We can wait-“

“No! No, I’m ready. I want him back as soon as possible.” The determination you felt was stronger that your fear. You aren’t going to let it hold you back.

“Alright, helmet on.”

You pressed the button for your helmet and gave everyone a final nod.

“Remember, you have to be quick about this. “You only have-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know! Can we please get this over with?”

“Three.” Dr. Pym started.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

“Two.”

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.” You repeated quietly to yourself.

“One.”

Suddenly your surroundings disappeared and you felt like you were falling. Your stomach was doing flops, making you feel like you were going to vomit. Then, it suddenly stopped and you let out a slow and easy breath. After collecting yourself, you moved around the debris if the ship, trying to find a good vantage point. You spotted Loki with the tesseract outstretched towards Thanos and got as close as you could without alerting anyone.

“I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.”

“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.”

“Well, for one, I’m not Asgardian. For another… We have a Hulk.”

Right on que, Hulk came barreling in and you took this as your chance. You quickly sprang from your hiding spot and rushed towards Loki. With full force, you pushed him out of the way, maybe a bit too hard and knocked him over. Before Loki could realize what was going on, his head thumped loudly against a piece of metal debris and he blacked out.

“Shit!” You cursed at yourself and grabbed onto him just before your surroundings disappeared again. In the blink of an eye, you were back at Avenger’s Tower.

“Did it work?” Bruce asked.

“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot!” You yelled and removed your helmet. “Please open your eyes!”

“What happened?!”

Tears started streaming down your face, thinking you had really screwed up. Everyone was silent as you began checking for any sign of life. You pressed two fingers to his neck, feeling his pulse. Thankfully, he seemed fine but he still needs medical attention.

“We need to get him to the hospital wing!” Everyone immediately jumped into action and he was rushed off.

Doctors were called in to check his wounds and you were pushed out to give them room. You wanted nothing more than to be by his side and be able to hold him once again.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Scott.” You replied. Not looking away from the window to the room.

“Told ya you could do it.”

You heaved a sigh and buried your face in your hands, shaking your head. “I thought I killed him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I shoved him really hard by accident and he hit his head on some metal.” Your voice cracked as you got close to crying again.

“Hey, no, no no!” He enveloped you in a hug and let you cry on his shoulder. “He’s tough! A simple bump on the head wouldn’t be enough to stop a guy like him. Didn’t you say he’s a god?”

“Yeah.” You sniffled.

“He’s absolutely fine. He’ll be up in no time.” Scott patted your back and pulled away, giving you a reassuring smile. “When the doctors are done, you should go in there.”

“I already planned to. I just wish I could be in there right now.” You gave a longing look through the window.

-

Scott stayed with you outside Loki’s room until the doctors left and wished you good luck before you went in. The dirt, sweat, and blood had been cleaned off and his wounds had already started to heal. You quietly made your way over to his bed and reached out to touch his hand. Once again, tears welled up in your eyes, almost having a hard time believing that this is real. You quickly wiped them away and pulled up a chair.

You weren’t sure what to do besides sit there and watch him. Every now and again you’d watch the rise and fall of his chest to make sure he was still breathing. Time passed quickly without you noticing and soon your eyes were dropping. You weren’t sure how much time had really passed and you didn’t care to find out. Instead, you made yourself as comfortable as you could in your chair drifted off to sleep.

-

Loki slowly faded back into consciousness and the events with Thanos came flooding back to him. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, breathing heavily and his head turning every which way not recognizing his environment. Then, he finally spotted you, sleeping in the most uncomfortable position in the most uncomfortable chair.

He slowed his breathing, calming himself and called your name. At the sound of your name you jerked up, alert, and saw Loki.

“Where am I? What happened?”

“Loki!” You jumped up from your chair and tackled him in a hug. “Oh my god you’re here! You’re alive!”

Loki wrapped his arms around you tightly, happy your safe and sound. “My love, you’re alright. I was so terrified something would happen to you.” He pulled away to get a good look at your face. “You… don’t have a scratch on you. What happened?”

“Loki, it’s a long story. I promise I’ll tell you everything but please just kiss me! I missed you so much!”

Loki didn’t question you any further and pulled you in to a passionate kiss. The feeling of his lips on yours made you feel like you had died and gone to heaven. You’ve missed him oh so dearly. It felt so good to be able to run your fingers through his hair again. Having his arms wrapped around you once again made your heart soar. His scent was just as you remembered it and your felt light headed trying take it again.

Or maybe you just needed air.

Your eyes fluttered open as you slowly pulled away. “This really isn’t a dream.”

Loki pressed his forehead to yours and chuckled. “Fortunately, not. If I had awoken only find this wasn’t real, I’d be torn.”

“I’ve been so lost without you.”

“I’m hear, darling. I’ll never leave you.”

“Never?”

“Never ever.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I love you so much, Loki.”

“I love you, too.” He said, kissing you again. “Now, come on.” He patted the spot next to him. “You’re not sleeping in that… chair.”

You quickly climbed into the bed and slipped under the blanket with him. His arm wrapped around you as you laid your head on his chest and snuggled as close as you could.

“Get some rest, okay dear?” Loki kissed the top of your head.

“Loki.”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember when we used write notes to each other and then hide them around the house for the other to find them?”

“Of course I do.” He smiled. “I plan on writing many more.”

“You asked me a very important question in one of those. Do you remember?” You asked, tilting your head up to look at him.

His brows furrowed in confusion for moment, trying to think of what it could be. Then, his expression turned to realization.

Loki sat up again, making you sit up as well, and grabbed your hands, clutching them to his chest. You could feel how fast heart was beating as he gazed into your eyes. “I do remember. My love, my soulmate, my everything, I love you from the bottom of my heart and I cannot imagine life without you. Would you grant me the honor of being your husband forever?”

“Yes, Loki, you already know the answer is yes!”

“I wanted to hear it.” He chuckled.

You cupped his face and kissed him. “It’s so nice to hear your voice again. I really did feel lost without you. I… I wasn’t myself at all.

“You can tell me everything tomorrow, dear. For now, get some rest.” He laid back down and you snuggled into his chest. “I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up on.”


End file.
